


Airing Dirty Laundry

by SeptSapphire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptSapphire/pseuds/SeptSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek uses the local laundromat. Who knew he had more than one outfit under all that leather anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airing Dirty Laundry

After all of the creepy and increasingly illegal places that Derek is known to stalk in, one day Stiles pushes open the door to the Beacon Hills laundromat and nearly runs right into him.

"Derek?" he asks, taking a step back to make sure he’s got the right guy. After all, if he’s learned anything from the last two years it’s that sunlight and Derek Hale don’t mix- he might as well be a vampire. You know, if you ignored the whole "werewolf" thing.

"Stiles," Derek says, monotone, but there’s surprise underneath it, like for once he wasn't using all of his wolfy powers to keep track of every single person around him.

Stiles grins. “Looks like I snuck up on you this time.”

Derek takes an imposing step forward, then seems to think better of it. He turns back to his laundry, muttering, “Don’t make a habit of it.”

"You own more than two shirts?" Stiles experimentally grabs a light grey tee, feeling the well-worn cotton between his fingers for a moment. Derek reaches out and tugs it from his prying fingers, glaring as he returns it to the pile. _Alright, just trying to be friendly…_ he thinks, mentally backpedaling. If there’s one thing they don’t need it’s a public display of "alphaness" or whatever.

Derek gets this weird look on his face though, something halfway between stolid and smiling, to the point where it looks almost out of place, or at least unfamiliar. It’s still much more genuine that the big, fake grin Stiles had watched him offer in the past, as uncomfortable as it may seem. “Yeah, and they all fit better than yours did.”

For a moment they’re both silent, and Derek’s awkward grin starts to fade. Then Stiles bursts into laughter, suddenly accosted with the memory of Derek trying to fit into his shirts.

He doesn't notice it at the time, but Derek’s smile gets a little more relaxed when he turns back to folding his pants.


End file.
